1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product dispensing and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and an apparatus for removing a front access agitator motor without entrance into a storage bin of an ice dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the area of product dispensing, dispenser manufacturers have created integrated dispensers that provide both the beverage and the ice used to cool the beverage. Customers are able to dispense the ice from a storage bin located within the dispenser. The storage bin may be filled manually, or automatically through the use of an icemaker located on top of the dispenser. A means of agitation is used to move ice towards a drop chute, or in cases where ice sits for extended periods between dispenses, it must be agitated to prevent excessive bridging. Ice housed in the storage bin is agitated by an agitator motor that is located on a front of the dispenser. A shaft of the agitator motor passes through a port in the storage bin to engage a paddlewheel and an agitator bar within the storage bin. In most cases, the agitator bar is coupled to the paddlewheel and shaft with some type of fastener, for example, pins, clips, or thumbscrews. As the agitator motor turns, the agitator bar rotates to break up the ice bridges.
Problems with this system arise when the fastener becomes dislodged or breaks during use. A loose or broken fastener may end up in the ice dispense path and be dispensed into an operator's cup.
A second problem with the ice dispensing system arises when the agitator motor must be serviced. With the current system, the agitator motor must be disconnected from the agitator bar assembly and the paddlewheel before being removed. As such, technicians must gain entrance to the ice storage bin to disengage the coupling apparatus from the agitator motor assembly. This may also entail removing at least some portion of the ice located within the storage bin.
Further complications arise when the storage bin is automatically filled, as there is now an icemaker situated in the access port of the storage bin. In this arrangement, the icemaker must be moved to provide access into the storage bin; however, movement of most icemakers in the service industry is accomplished by an icemaker specialist. The requirement for an icemaker specialist at a service call in addition to a service technician increases the labor cost associated with the particular task, in this case, servicing of the agitator motor.
Accordingly, an apparatus that removes fastening hardware from the storage bin, and provides for the removal and servicing of the agitator motor without requiring the removal of attached icemakers would be beneficial to beverage dispenser manufacturers.